The Boogie Man: Panic's Revenge
by Neko Oni
Summary: *COMPLETED* after yami yugi sent the eliminator panic into oblivion, he was gone for good......or was he?? evil, evil panic! yami's gonna kick ur butt big time!
1. into oblivion

Me: *yawns* damn, I never knew college could be so...trying...  
  
Yami: well, did u have much trouble with your sociology final?  
  
Me: *smiles sweetly* nope..i'm the teacher's pet...'sides, it was open notebook  
  
Yami: *frowns* anyway, onna, now what unspeakable horrors have you concocted in you little hentai brain for us?  
  
Me: *evil grin* just a new ficcie....  
  
Yami: you haven't finished with you other yugioh fic.... you haven't even come up with a title for it yet!!!!!!!  
  
Me: I know...but I got this great idea after watching a yugioh episode  
  
Yami: is that the one in which I dueled with the eliminator, Panic?  
  
Me: *grins* yupp...i gotta get revenge, you know, for what he tried to do to you...  
  
Yami: at least you're not going to torture us, for once  
  
Me: I never said that....did you know little Yugi is afraid of the dark.?  
  
Yami: what are you going to do to my aibou?????  
  
Me: *whispers in Yami's ear*  
  
*Yami's eyes widen* YOU EVIL, EVIL, EVIL ONNA!!!!!!!!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *blinks, yawns, and rubs eyes* wuzz goin' on?? *yawns again*  
  
Me: *glares at Yami* you woke him up!!! *picks Yugi up and cuddles him*  
  
Yugi: 0_0  
  
Me: *still cuddles Yugi* *glares at Yami* do you really think I'm that evil? Don't answer that. Besides, you get to really kick panic's ass!!!! ^_^  
  
Yami: well...my aibou's not going to need therapy, is he?  
  
Me: none at all. *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yami: well..in that case...start the fic and let me at him!!! Me: although, Yami, you might ^_^  
  
Yami: _  
  
**************************  
  
Nothing but blackness surrounded him. Eternal, dark blackness. Nothing up or down, left or right. No sky, no sunshine. No life. Funny how in his mortal life, before that little bratty midget's cocky upstart yami had blasted him into oblivion, he had despised those things. Now he craved them like a drowning man craved bread. But those earthly things were beyond his reach now. There was only darkness. The darkness he'd loved in life, but now hated in death. Sunshine, light, love- all the things he'd scorned- were now forever beyond his grasp. All because of some cry baby midget and his overprotective pharaoh. There was only one though, one feeling, consuming him. He would get back at that cocky son of a *****. (A/N; censored to keep rating low). And he knew the perfect way..that taller boy possessed dark powers he'd never seen before. Now, in his new form, he possessed dark powers, too, but not enough to rival the boy's. No, a fight with him would not break him. But he did have a weakness. A very soft weakness..and he would exploit the pharaoh's weakness. Revenge would, indeed, be sweet....  
  
End prologue.  
  
*************************  
  
Yami: that's it? Damn, that was short.  
  
Me: *still cuddling a sleeping Yugi* *glares at Yami* well, it was the prologue.  
  
Yami: and when will the next chapter be up? The one that really starts the story?  
  
Me: soon. Possibly today, after I eat my lunch.  
  
Yami: *snorts* and how long with this one be?  
  
Me: short. A couple chapters, maybe. *smiles* but who knows? Maybe I'll expand it.  
  
Yami: *grumbles* that'll be the day....and it's my turn to hold Yugi. He's my hikari.  
  
Me: no. still my turn  
  
Yami: gimme! Now!!! My hikari! My turn!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: *runs away, holding Yugi* *Yami chases* 


	2. good night, yugi

Yugi: *now awake* did you have a nice lunch?  
  
Me: yes, I did, thank you.  
  
Yami: *glares* you're late. It doesn't take that long to eat a banana, apple and yogurt  
  
Me: well...i sort of went to the gym as well..  
  
Yami: what are you doing on campus all day?  
  
Me: working on my stories ^_^ *yami glares* oh, alright. I only had one morning class today, and I have to wait ALL day for my stupid bf to come pick me up..it's either wait until he's done at work, or take the bus _ you can guess which one i'm picking  
  
Yami: any possibility of this fic being finished today?  
  
Me: yup!!! ^_^  
  
Yugi: *giggles* those two have finally agreed on something!!!! On with the fic before they start at it again!!!  
  
**********************************  
  
Yami sighed as he clicked a button on the remote control and the channel on the TV changed. It was almost time for his favorite show, which only came on late Saturday night. He really didn't think it was very appropriate for Yugi to watch, even though Yugi was only a few years younger than him, but a whole lot smaller and innocent.  
  
Yami smiled softly and looked down, where Yugi was snuggled contentedly against him, under a blanket. He stroked his hikari's back lightly. Yugi lay on his belly, with his head in Yami's lap. One of his little fists loosely held the material of Yami's baggy pj bottoms.  
  
Yami's show came on, and the nosies it emitted caused Yugi to flinch and cuddle closer in his sleep. As Yami went to gather Yugi into his arms, a particularly nasty noise woke Yugi up with a start. Yami stood fully up, rubbing his back. "Hush, aibou. It's alright; it was just the TV. It's ok; I'm here." Yugi nodded sleepily, then lay his head on Yami's shoulder, already asleep.  
  
Yugi was probably just a little jumpy without Jiisan being there. This was the first time grandfather had been gone for a whole week. That archaeological display and convention across town wouldn't run themselves. Yami himself had a slight feeling that something wasn't right tonight. Yami shook himself; he was just missing Jiisan as well.  
  
He took a step forward when he remembered something. He scooped up Yugi's teddy bear off of the couch. He'd gotten the bear with the big blue bow on the back for his hikari's birthday. In the store, it had been just a plain bear; Anzu had added the ribbon.  
  
Yami went upstairs and lay Yugi down in his bed, tucking him in lovingly. "Luv you, Yami." Yugi yawned, eyes still closed.  
  
Yami kissed his nose, which Yugi crinkled. "Love you too, hikari no tenshi. Goodnight." Yami tip-toed to the door and closed it softly. Before going downstairs, he clicked the night light in the hall on.  
  
************************************  
  
Yami: you're having fun wasting disk space, aren't you?  
  
Me: yup! You know it!!!! Actually, I just like having lots of chapters!!!!!  
  
Yami: how about making the chapters longer, without so much of your BS  
  
Me: *pouts* but I like BS ing!!!! It's so much fun!!! 'sides, it's not like anyone's even reading my fics *sticks tongue out*  
  
Yami: *shakes head* you're a basket case. I'm going to talk to my aibou..Yugi?? *looks around* where are you?? *turns to Oni angrily* what have you done with my aibou??  
  
Me: *gulps* nothing!  
  
Yami: YUU~~GII~~~!!  
  
Yugi: *tugs on Yami's jacket* nani? I'm down here, looking through Oni's book bag...i wondered why it was so heavy...she doesn't have very many books in there...Yami, what are these for? *holds up can of chocolate whipped cream and a thong*  
  
Me and Yami: *massive sweat drop*  
  
Me: *grabs them off of Yugi, shoving them back in bag* Yugi!!!!! Now I have to change the rating to R, or at least PG-13!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: *looks hurt* Nani? Why?  
  
Yami:*picks up Yugi* those are for your boyfriend, aren't they?  
  
Me: *gulps* "....."  
  
Yami: *grins evilly* a-ha!!!! So THAT'S what you'll be doing this weekend....you naughty, naughty neko.  
  
Yugi: *just looks confused* 


	3. nightmare

Yami Bakura: ok folks, I bet you're tired of listening to Yami and Oni chatter. So I'm taking over.  
  
Ryou: what have you done with them?  
  
Yami B.: hush! *hits ryou* *ryou cries and glares* *suddenly, sounds come from a closet*  
  
Ryou: *eyes widen * you shouldn't have locked them in the same closet, ya know. And where's Yugi?  
  
Yami B.: enough out of you!!!!!! Be quiet, or you'll join them!!! And as for that annoying twerp....  
  
Yugi: *tears up* you're making fun of me. I'm telling Yami!!!!  
  
Yami B.: O_O  
  
Ryou: *giggles* you're in for it now, once Yugi finds Yami!  
  
Yami B.: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR ELSE!!!! *Yugi and Ryou jump and start to cry* WE'RE STARTING THE FIC NOW!!!  
  
***************************  
  
Panic grinned from the darkness. He was no longer in limbo..he had escaped the Shadow Realm, and was currently in Yugi's closet. Oh, he couldn't wait to invade the sickeningly sweet hikari's dreams.  
  
********  
  
Yugi was nestled warmly in his bed, sound asleep. He was so deep in sleep that if he was dreaming, he didn't know it. He was laying on his side, sweetly clinging to his teddy bear and buried under a mound of fluffy blankets. He was so relaxed and motionless.  
  
This peace and tranquility didn't last long, however. After Yami had tucked him in, and he had fallen deeply asleep, a dark force reached out to his sub consciousness, invading his mind.  
  
Yugi suddenly found himself in dreamland. He was at a carnival, with Yami. They were walking down an aisle of games, Yami's favorite part of the fair. Yugi held Yami's hand while in his other arm was his teddy bear. He skipped merrily by Yami's side as the taller boy slowed his pace, taking it easy on Yugi's short legs. Yami bent down and asked him if he wanted some cotton candy. Yugi nodded, hugging Yami then watching as Yami walked off, disappearing into the crowd.  
  
Yugi hugged his teddy bear to his chest, smiling and waiting for Yami. And waiting. And waiting. Yami never came back. Yugi bit his lip, frowning. He was getting worried; he wanted to go look for Yami, but Yami had told him to wait for him. But he had waited, and Yami wasn't back. What if something had happened to Yami, and he needed Yugi's help? With that thought, Yugi hesitated only a second before going after Yami.  
  
Yugi walked around......this place was huge, and he couldn't find Yami anywhere. He'd called out until his voice was hoarse. He'd tried asking a person or two, but they either simply ignored him or hadn't seen him because of his small size. Tears welled up in his eyes, and his lower lip quivered. He blinked, hugging his bear tightly. He bumped into someone, and mumbled "sorry".  
  
The person in mention happened to be a very friendly looking clown who was handing balloons out to kids. He appeared angry at first, then frowned when he noticed Yugi's tears. "Hey, kid, don't cry. What's wrong?" he honked his big red nose, making it squeak.  
  
Yugi just sniffed. "I'm looking for my.....older brother. I can't find him anywhere." More tears spilled out of his eyes.  
  
The clown nodded. "Well, kiddo, hears what we'll do. You stick with me, and I'll help you find him." Yugi nodded, wiping his eyes. "That's better, kid. By the way, that's a very nice bear you've got there. Mind if I see it?"  
  
Yugi gulped and clutched it tightly. "My brother gave it to me."  
  
The clown smiled. "Well, how sweet."  
  
Yugi followed the clown. They searched everywhere, and still couldn't find Yami. Yugi was really scared now. The clown sighed...."Kid, there's one place left. Does your brother like fun houses?"  
  
Yugi thought. Yami loved games with a passion, but fun houses? Well, Yami liked horror movies and the like. "Yeah". He nodded.  
  
"Good. You go check in there-" The clown pointed to the mouth of the fun house. It was really dark, and scary. "And I'll keep a look out here, in case your brother is wandering around, looking for you."  
  
Yugi glanced into the mouth of the fun house. It was very, very dark. He gulped. "M-maybe, since you know it better, you should go in-"  
  
"You're so little; how could you see over the crowd. No, no, I'm taller, best if I stay out here. Get a move on, kid." The clown's expression turned angry, and he smiled nastily and Yugi's fear. "Oh, what's the matter? Is the little baby going to cry?" He shoved Yugi into the dark entrance. Just before he fell into that dark void, the clown yanked his bear out of his arms. "Noo!!!" Yugi wailed, falling backwards and watching as the clown ripped the bear to shreds.  
  
Yugi tumbled backwards for what seemed like a long time. He landed in darkness. He was sitting on a cold floor, and all around him was open blackness. He teared up, crying in fear. He would've sat still, but noises in the dark made him jump up and run. He tripped over something, landing hard on the ground. Suddenly, there came on a light. He lifted his head to see what he had fallen over. He was laying on top of Yami!!! He gasped, relief washing over him. He snuggled up to Yami's chest, crying.  
  
But Yami wasn't moving. His chest wasn't going up and down; Yami wasn't even breathing. He was pale and perfectly still. Realizing what this meant, Yugi cried even harder. "NO!! YAMI!!! Get up! Please get up!!! Yami!!!" Maniacal laughter echoed through the darkness.  
  
*************  
  
Downstairs, Yami was engrossed in his show and had no idea of the happenings in his little aibou's mind. He was, however, startled by Yugi's sudden cries. Dropping his popcorn bowl and flinging aside the blanket, he ran upstairs into Yugi's room. The boy sat up as soon as the door was flung open and light flicked on. His breathing was heavy, his skin clammy and cold with sweat, eyes wide and teary, and heart racing. He looked absolutely terrified.  
  
Yami wasted no time in gathering Yugi into his arms. He wrapped his arms around his little body, rubbing his back and rocking him. Yugi clung to Yami, burying his face in his pj shirt, shaking and crying. "Yugi, hush, it's alright; it's just a dream. Tell me what happened."  
  
Yami held him tighter as Yugi choked out between sobs, "It was so horrible. We were at a carnival, you left to get some cotton candy and never came back. I searched and s-searched, but I couldn't find you. A c-clown....he- he pushed me into the funhouse. H-he tore up my b-bear. And then I f- found you. You were-were d-d-d......." Unable to finish, Yugi was overcome with fear and horror again and buried his face against Yami, soaking the shirt even further.  
  
Yami's eyes widened. No wonder his poor little hikari was frightened. If he'd of dreamt Yugi was dead......Yami shuddered at the mere thought, holding Yugi tighter. "Oh, aibou, it's alright. It was just a dream. I'm here, you're here, and we're both fine. Besides, I never would have left you.....I would have taken you with me to buy cotton candy. It's alright; hush now. There you go. That's better." Yugi leaned back, calmed down by Yami's strong, assuring arms and soft voice. Yami wiped his tears and smiled down at him.  
  
He hugged Yugi to him tightly. "It was just a bad dream. It's alright. It was probably caused by you being upset about Jiichan being gone for so long. It's only the second night he's been gone, Yugi. We still have 5 more nights to go. Remember he called earlier? You talked to him; you know everything is alright." Yami paused, thinking. "IT was also, mostly, that stupid show of mine. I should have had you in bed long before that came on."  
  
Feeling much better, Yugi nuzzled his face against Yami, then kissed his cheek. "Arigato, Yami. What would I do without you?"  
  
Yami chuckled softly. "It's more the other way around, hikari no tenchi. What would I ever do without you?"  
  
Yugi blushed and nuzzled him again. Yami hugged him briefly. "Ready to go back to bed?" When Yugi nodded, Yami lay him back down and tucked him in. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaning over and kissed Yugi's forehead. Yugi's eyes closed. "Remember, Yugi, dreams are just our subconscious playing tricks on us. You can control your dreams. I love you, and would never leave you." Yami stayed until Yugi had fallen fully asleep, then went to bed himself.  
  
******************  
  
In the darkness, Panic growled to himself. Things had been going so well until that damned little brat had cried out, bringing the cursed pharaoh into the room. He growled again in frustration. That had been such fun, too. Well, he would just have to try again.  
  
He waited until he was sure Yugi and his darker half were both sound asleep. This time, he used a different setting. He had the poor little hikari all alone in a big city street. It was cold out. So cold. And the people.....they weren't friendly looking at all. Yugi was trembling and sniffling, on the verge of tears. Panic smiled, then frowned as the boy suddenly hugged himself, saying, "No, Yami loves me. He'd never leave me."  
  
His jaw dropped. He was loosing his hold and slipping further and further away from the little one's mind. He cursed as he found himself back in the closet. He tried reaching out again, but this time the accursed pipsqueak had engineered his own dream. Panic could only look on in disgust. It was such a sweet, nauseating dream. It was a bright, sunny day. Yugi, in swim trunks, jumped into the pool. Yami caught him, twirling him about the water and splashing. Jiisan was there too, laughing as Yugi splashed him from in Yami's arms.  
  
Panic was going to be sick. He swore and tried again. He still couldn't get in. Damn it!! Well, if he couldn't get into the kid's dreams.......and he wouldn't dare trying to mess with Yami's head......there was always another way to make sweet, innocent little Yugi piss his pants!!!!! He grinned at that thought.....that was a good start, making the little one wet the bed.  
  
*******************  
  
Yami B.: *cackles hysterically * Y-yugi's g-going-g to-to p-pis-" *falls over laughing *  
  
*ryou and yugi are still crying * *yugi glares at Yami B. *  
  
Me: that's not very nice!  
  
ryou, yami b and yugi: *gasp *  
  
Yugi: YAMI!!!! *runs to yami * *Yami scoops him up and cuddles him *  
  
Yami B.: how in the bloody hell did you two get out!!! and is that whipped cream on you?  
  
Me and Yami: *blush * it's none of your business, thank you very much  
  
Ryou: um....you're not really going to make yugi........  
  
Me: *evil grin * i dunno.....it's up to the readers!!!!!!!  
  
Yami B.: You actually have readers? *falls over and gasps * *Yami is too busy cuddling Yugi to comment *  
  
Me: ^______^ YES!! hard to believe, i know......i was so so so happy and surprised to see 4 reviews for this story.....just this weekend, too.......oh, yeah....to those who reviewed....ANGEL REAPER, STAR HEART, ANGEL-BELLE, AND HELTEAGE: thanks a bunch for your kind reviews!!!! you guys are awesome!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Me: *grabs Yami * Yami, give them a kiss!  
  
Yami: *looks indignant * you see here, onna, i am not some damned plaything of yours..... *Oni pinches his butt * *Yami yelps * ok, ok, enough already you little hentai!!!! *blows reviewers a kiss * happy now?  
  
Me: *nod, nod * ^_^ now, did that kill you? *Yami grumbles * now, yugi, your turn!!  
  
Yugi: *blushes * *eyes get really big and chibi-like * *closes eyes, kisses and huggles reviewers *  
  
Me and Yami: oh, that was so sweet!!! *both cuddle Yugi *  
  
Yami B: i think i'm gonna be sick......  
  
Ryou: well, that just leaves me.......while every one is distracted, it's a good time to end this chapter.......oh, and should Panic make Yugi wet the bed? Oni's not too sure......she was a little tipsy when she wrote this, so she really has no idea where it came from.......she's gonna leave this up to the readers to decide.......so....let her know!!!!! trust me, you really don't want her to concoct a solution on her own........ 


	4. note to readers not part of the story!

Yami: you're sure taking your time with this one. what gives? what happend to your inspiration?  
  
Me: i told you, my muse is very fickle  
  
Yami: you've had 4 whole days off to work on this.  
  
Me: i have an algie test coming up.  
  
Yami: *snorts * when was the last time you even touched that book, other than when you had homework due?  
  
Me: .............  
  
Yami: that's what i thought. study isn't in your vocab, is it?  
  
Me: nope  
  
Yami: then why aren't you finishing this fic?  
  
Me: dunno. loosing inspiration. i kinda know what i want to happen, but my writing spurt is.....over  
  
Yami: which means?  
  
Me: i'm on fic reading mode now.......which means i spend the time i could be writing reading fics my sociology class was canceled today, so i had 3 free hours with which to write, but i was reading, instead it takes less energy to read, you know  
  
Yami: so, when will you write this? are you going to ignore it for months like you usually do ?  
  
Me: probably. maybe not. my imagination's just not generating the right ideas right now.  
  
Yami: liar. you don't get writer's block. you just get lazy.  
  
Me: *shrugs * so true  
  
Yami: *exasperated * you even got reviews for this dumb fic! 4 in one weekend which means some people have actually read ur fic!!!!  
  
Me: it was nice receiving the reviews  
  
Yami: so? that's it? you're just giving up like that?  
  
Me: i never said i was giving up. just.....this fic is on the back burner  
  
Yami: and which fic are you going to work on/ start now?  
  
Me: none. i'm just........  
  
Yami: you're just being lazy!  
  
Me: yes. i'm not very intersted in writing my fics now. dunno why. who knows though? maybe my mood will change  
  
Yami: you know that's not gonna happen  
  
Me: true. 


	5. another way to attack

Yami: thought u weren't gonna finish this  
  
Me: i found this hiding in my computer's file at home, so i thought i'd post it  
  
Yami: O-o  
  
Me: ^_^ where's everyone else at?  
  
Yami: sleeping  
  
Me: and what are you doing up?  
  
Yami: none of your business!  
  
Me: what's that in your hand?  
  
Yami: nothing. *runs away * *Oni chases and catches him *  
  
Me: it's a piccie of me! awww, you DID miss me, yami. i'm touched, truly i am *tears up *  
  
Yami: of course i didn't miss you. i just missed our closet scene......i really outta thank Yami B. for that one!  
  
Me: you lil' perv! so THAT'S what you were using my piccie for..........oh, you are so in for it!!!!!! *clobbers yami * and you call me a hentai!!!! you're a nymphomaniac!!!! just for that, no lemon with yugi!!!!!  
  
Yami: ;_;  
  
*********************************  
  
Panic had been trying for a couple of hours to get into Yugi's head, but the wee brat had effectively blocked him out. He was forced to resort to the basest of tactics; the most effective one commonly used by his fellow closet monsters. He grinned maliciously. If this didn't scare the little twirp, he didn't know what would. This method was 100% guaranteed to work. He couldn't wait to try it out!  
  
****************** Yugi rolled onto his stomach, tangling himself up in the blankets. When undisturbed, he really didn't move around in his sleep much; he just seldomly switched positions.  
  
Click.  
  
Clump.  
  
The small one awoke with a start, eyes wide open. He listened intently for a moment with bated breath, but didn't hear the noises again. 'It's just jiisan's old house settling' he thought to himself and closed his eyes. But the tension didn't leave him, so he reached over and runed on his bedside lamp. His closet door was open and his piggy bank had fallen off of the dresser.  
  
'Odd. I thought I shut the closet door. I usually do. Oh well, maybe I forgot this once.' Although, it was extremely rare for him to forget something that was part of his normal routine. He sighed, got up, replaced the ceramic pig, and went over to the closet door.  
  
******************  
  
Yami: a cliff hanger.............oh, you're very evil.  
  
Me: *grins * thank you, my dear pharaoh.  
  
Yami: this isn't as long as you normally write. what gives?  
  
Me: i've started 2 new stories- one has yet to be posted, and one is an interactive fic. the last one is a halloween one, so it comes first. i'll add more to this later. i've had this in my file for a while, and i know it's not gonna get updated anytime soon, unless i get rave reviews or inspiration suddenly strikes. (i've noticed w/ other authors, cliffies tend to get greater reviews!)  
  
Yami: you're pathetic!  
  
Me: i know! but i'll do anything for a review!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: meaning?  
  
Me: if 10 or more people review, i may be enticed to....speed the next chappie up!!!!  
  
Yami: why not watch a horror movie for inspiration?  
  
Me: B/c i'm using that for my halloween fic........people who are in it, beware!!!! mwahhahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: she's gone off the deepend..........she's as crazy as Yami B.  
  
Yami B.: i heard that, pharaoh!  
  
*both yamis start to fight *  
  
Me: *still cackles insanely *  
  
Yugi and Ryou:O_O RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!! IF YOU WANT THE INSANITY TO END, REVIEW! FOR THE LOVE OF RA, ISIS, AND SET, REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. poor little yugi, and a frustrated yami

HEY, guess what? I updated!! Go me!!! ^_______^ *is proud of herself * although.....gomen nasaii for taking forever!!! i've just lost motivation for this fic, and i just wanna kill it......it's nearly complete....maybe one or two chappies left, and i just wanna get it done and over with!!!  
  
wow.......it's been so long.... heh heh....bet y'all thought i was never gonna update!!! *giggles *  
  
anyhoos....yeah...after like 5 months..well....some changes have occured lol.....such as...i'm a full fledged yaoi writer now! ^____^ but, no worries....no yaoi here!!!  
  
and....grins...YAMI AND YUGI GOT BRACES....in ....like...january...*grins *  
  
yami: ...........*covers his mouth *  
  
yugi: *grins shyly, showing off his braces with teal ties and rubber bands * *hides his face against oni * *peers shyly at the readers *  
  
*giggles and glomps yami and yugi * awwww!!! these guys are just SOOO kawaii!!  
  
oh, and this chapter is dedicated to Angel Reaper.....gawd, girl, u must luv my fic!!! *glomps her * she's reviewed like every chappie, sometimes more than once, me thinks!!! luv ya!!! so.....for all of that.....this chappie is dedicated to ya, girl!!! ty for reviewing so much!!! *huggles *  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Panic smiled wickedly in the darkness of the closet as he saw a small hand reach out to grasp the knob. He pulled the door closed just as the fingers brushed the cold brass, causing the little one to gasp and shrink back, shaking slightly. Smiling and revealing his rotten teeth, Panic then opened the door, making it creak slightly.  
  
Yugi screamed and ran back to bed, diving under the covers face first and shaking violently. Panic's grin grew, and he moved forward, out of the closet, slowly extending his arms toward the bed.  
  
Feeling something creeping up on him, Yugi rolled over, but he was too terrified to lift the covers. He could sense a vile evil hovering over him. He screamed again, then heard the pounding of feet, a door clicking open, then the light flashed on. His fear ridden mind didn't process this, and he screamed as the covers were forcefully pulled off of his head. He kicked and squirmed, struggling to remain hidden and 'safe'.  
  
"YUGI!" Yami wrenched the covers off of his little hikari, staring down with wide eyes at the violently quaking boy. Yugi's violet eyes were twice their natural size, and dark with terror. His skin was unnaturally pale and clammy, and he looked as if he was spaced out.  
  
He picked Yugi up, cradling him in his arms and whispering soothingly into his ear. Yugi clung to his other half, burying his face against him and sobbing his fear away until he was left exhausted.  
  
Yami continued to hold and rock Yugi as the horrid sobs subsided into soft little sniffles. Rubbing his back reassuredly, the pharaoh leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "What's wrong, Yugi? Did you have another nightmare?"  
  
Yugi whimpered, buried his face against Yami, and pointed to the closet door.  
  
Yami looked at the seemingly innocent door. "Yugi, don't you think you're a little old to be afraid of a closet monster?" Yugi just shuddered and clung to his other half. Yami sighed and yawned, wanting nothing more than to go back to bed and get some sleep. He'd just fallen asleep as Yugi had started screaming the second time.  
  
Yami stood up and laid Yugi back in the bed. "It's alright, Yugi. I'll go check to make sure there aren't any monsters." Yami headed towards the closet, his hand out stretched towards the knob.  
  
"NO! Yami!!" Yugi cried out, clutching the flannel sheet under his blanket tightly. "T-there's s-something in t-there....I f-felt it..." He used his mental link with Yami to send him the images of what had happened.  
  
"Yugi." Yami sighed, tired and beginning to get frustrated. "It was that stupid show of mine that has you so scared, I bet. Monsters don't exist in real life." To prove his point, he jerked open the closet door, causing Yugi to squeak and throw the blanket over his head. Yami leaned into the darkness, peered around, flicked the closet light on, poked around, moved things, and shut the door firmly. "There. I checked, and there's no monsters."  
  
Yugi just whimpered, trembling slightly. Yami sighed again, grabbed Yugi's desk chair, and placed it under the knob. "There, now he can't get out. Now, go to sleep." Yami came over, pulled the blanket off of Yugi, tucked him in, and kissed his forehead. "Good night, hikari. Go to sleep."  
  
Yugi mutely nodded and obediently closed his eyes. On his way out, Yami reached into Yugi's top dresser drawer and pulled out a night light then plugged it in. "There, now, even if he does get out, the light will scare him away." Yugi was already asleep, so he didn't hear.  
  
Stretching tired muscles, Yami yawned and crawled back into his own bed.  
  
*************  
  
A faint scraping noise caused Yugi's eyes to jerk wide open, and he gasped in fear, his little body instantly stiffening up. Whimpering, he peered over his blankets, and, in the dim nightlight's light, saw the chair wobble and fall over, and the door knob slowly start to turn.............  
  
Yugi's scream and the crashing of the chair brought Yami rushing into the room, his golden bangs askew, face foggy with fatigue, and panting from rushing. Yami's hand tightened it's hold on the door frame as he clicked the light on, revealing the fallen chair and ajar closet door. Yami groaned, shut the closet door and picked up the chair, ramming it under the door this time, before going over and once again picking up his hikari.  
  
"Yugi..." Yami moaned, pulling aside the small one's covers. "I just angled the chair wrong, that's all, and when it fell, it must've hit the door and caused it to open.....it's nothing to be so scared about....." Yami's half closed eyes snapped wide open when the saw the state of his little, trembling hikari.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi blinked in spite of himself, looking down at his trembling body, and he saw what Yami meant. Yugi's face turned bright red, and he lowered his head, muttering, "Gomen, Yami, I didn't mean to!"  
  
Yami just groaned, lifting Yugi off of the bed. "Three year olds pee the bed, not fourteen year olds." Yami scolded as he began to strip the soaked blankets off and motioned for Yugi to remove his wet pajamas. Yugi looked down and did so with trembling hands, trying not to cry.  
  
Yami threw the wet blankets and pjs into the hamper and put fresh sheets on while Yugi changed his pjs. He then picked his hikari up and laid down on the bed with him. "Yugi, please, sleep......just go to sleep....." He yawned and fell asleep with Yugi still in his arms.  
  
Yugi cuddled against Yami, warily watching closet door. After about fifteen minutes, his eyelids began to grow heavy, and the still closet had him convinced that whatever was in there would leave him alone, as long as Yami was with him.........  
  
How very wrong he was............  
  
************  
  
Panic grinned, celebrating his victory. This was much more fun than giving that little twerp nightmares!!! He did it!! He actually made that brat piss his pants!!!!! Crowing with pleasure, Panic revved himself up for round three.  
  
There was no way he was going to stop!! He still had the entire night to go!!! And the pharaoh was already getting annoyed. He hadn't expected Yami to actually fall asleep in Yugi's room, but.....this just made things more challenging....and more fun......  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
YAY!! we're almost done!!! about one or two chapters left!!! plz review to help me kill this darn fic!!!! 


	7. poor, embarrassed yugi!

*blinks * wow, not too many reviews! i think i had like 3, 4, or 5  
  
guess you guys are getting just as sick of this as i am! *giggles *  
  
it's nearly over with, i promise!! and, yes, i WILL be updating the bet.....*giggles * you've guys have also asked in reviews for other stories for an update..... my writing has been a lil bit off lately, and i wanna get back into the flow, so i don't ruin that story! it's my baby! 200 and some reviews! *beams * just...life's been in the way, a bunch of crap has been going on, and i've been being lazy and not doing my school work, and i'm in college, so i can't afford to do that anymore.....my gpa has slipped down to 3.1, and if my parents find out...._ and, i still haven't been studying my math, and i'm pulling a nice, big fat D-, and i get it when i get a B or less. *sighs *  
  
anyhoos, enough of my rambling! *grins * and, in case y'all haven't noticed, yam and yug aren't here! *beams * no, i didn't get rid of them, just...after reading this chapter....yug took off crying, and yam's so angry, he's not speaking to me!  
  
*lays back, smiling and relaxing * ah, 'tis wonderful! ^______________^  
  
Bakura: i, for once, actually like this chapter *evil laugh * what you did to that little twerp was priceless!  
  
*face goes red * i'm sure many of you readers are going to either kill me, or die laughing for what i did! and, if you wanna know what unspeakable horror i did to him.....read this chapter. or you can always kill bakura! ^_____^  
  
bakura: O_O  
  
&&&&&&&  
  
Yugi lay curled against Yami's chest, snuggled against his warm body. They both lay, breathing evenly, Yami's arms around his hikari. The room was quiet and dark, both boys deep asleep. The door knob to the closet creaked open, then the door itself slowly swung out.  
  
Yugi twitched a little, burying his face further into Yami. The piggy bank on the dresser quivered, then fell to the carpeted floor with a loud thump. The little one twitched again, his face now fully hidden. The lock on the window, which was at the foot of the bed, rattled. Yugi whimpered. The desk chair, right across from the bed, scraped as it was rubbed up against the wooden desk. Yugi latched onto Yami's arm, still asleep. The covers were slowly tugged off of Yugi's head, and his eyes flew wide open to see a pasty white face, dark, wild purple hair, a big, dark red rubber nose, black, malicious beady eyes, and green, crooked teeth grinning down at him.  
  
Yugi screamed and the figure quickly disappeared back into the closet as Yami jerked awake, sitting up with his hikari in his lap. Yugi clung to his yami, sobbing into his chest and soaking his loose, faded black t- shirt. Yami rubbed his back comfortingly, yawning and gazing about the room. The piggy bank had fallen over, the window was partially unlocked, the chair was out of place, and the closet door was open. _The closet door was opened _.  
  
Yami blinked, his sleep fogged mind somewhat sluggish. He knew something wasn't right.....His eyes narrowed as he stared into the dark depths of the menacing closet. He concentrated as Yugi cried against him, and after a few seconds was able to sense a very faint trace of evil in there. Yami hadn't detected it sooner because he hadn't been looking, and whatever was in there was hiding itself very well.  
  
Yami turned down to Yugi, scooting his sobbing hikari further up so he could whisper into his ear. "You were right, hikari. There _is _ something in there." Yugi gasped and shook with fear, clinging tightly to Yami as if he'd never let go. Yami rubbed his back, hugging him tightly, and keeping a discreet eye on the closet. He didn't want whatever was in there to know that he knew it was in there. He wanted to have the advantage of surprise.  
  
"Yugi, I have to go pick some things up. They were knocked over because they weren't set right. Hush, it's alright, only a dream." His voice was louder and not soft as it had been before.  
  
"B-but, Y-yami, y-you s-said-" Yugi gazed up at him with teary, fear filled eyes.  
  
"Hush, hikari, I know." Yami hugged him then set him down on the bed and stood up. "It'll be alright, Yugi-"  
  
Yami's eyes widened as he fully stood up and looked down at the bed. "Yuugii!" He groaned. Yugi looked down as well, new tears springing to his eyes and his face going beat red in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Yami, I didn't mean to, I didn't know, I-"  
  
Yami sighed and picked Yugi up and off of the bed. "It's alright, hikari." He groaned and set about stripping the bed of its newly soaked covers while Yugi changed out of his wet pajamas, then Yami changed his as well. Yami looked the little one straight in the eye. "You've got to stop drinking so much before bed time."  
  
Yugi looked down, ashamed, and meekly nodded. Yami sighed, picked up their wet clothes and blankets, and went to his room. He put on clean pajamas, grabbed two big, thick blankets off of his bed, and went back to his hikari's room. He worldlessly tossed the blankets on the bed, picked up and straightened the room, then went into their grandfather's room. Yugi looked at the closet, trembling with fear, though nothing had emerged from it, before giving a small eep and rushing after Yami, feeling much safer in his presence.  
  
Yugi's eyes widened when he say Yami rummaging through Jiisan's closet. "Yami? Whatcha doing? The m-monsters in m-my closet, not Jiisan's. Are you checking all the closets?"  
  
Yami jumped, not expecting Yugi to be there, and turned around. Yugi giggled, covering his mouth with his small hands. "Not exactly, Yugi. And don't sneak up on me like that again."  
  
Yugi giggled one more time. "Sorry, Yami."  
  
Yami nodded, smiling briefly, before leaning further into the closet. He rummaged around, going further and further in, his slim body sliding past boxes and dusty clothes that Jiisan never wore anymore, until he was at the very back of the closet. "Aha." He muttered, then, after squeezing back out the way he came in, he emerged and sneezed several times in a row as the dust that had collected on him met with fresh air.  
  
Yugi covered his mouth, trying to stifle his giggles as he looked at Yami with delight. Yami gave Yugi a pretend annoyed glance, causing the small boy to laugh harder. Then Yugi saw what was in Yami's hand, and his face paled ten shades until he was as white as a ghost. "N-no.....Y-Yami...No!"  
  
Yami looked sadly at Yugi. "Yes, Yugi, now, come on!" Yugi slowly backed away from Yami, but the older boy reached out and snagged his tiny wrist in his larger hand before the hikari could get away. Yugi was trembling and sobbing hysterically as Yami lay him down on the bed.  
  
"Yami, no, please, no, Yami! Yami, no! Please!" Yami frowned, reaching out and gathering his hikari into his arms and rocking him while he cried.  
  
"Yugi....please, just for tonight...until I deal with....whatever is in that closet. There aren't many clean bed sheets left, and I can't be worried about changing the sheets. I have to concentrate on whatever is in that closet. Yugi.....please.....I need your help....."  
  
Yugi hiccuped but reluctantly nodded. Yami lay Yugi down again. "I promise, Yugi, that I won't tell anyone, not even Jiisan, alright?" Yugi nodded again, his eyes closed and face red with embarrassment.  
  
Yami quickly pulled Yugi's light blue pajama pants down, then put the diaper on him. It was a little small; a few years ago, Yugi had taken a nasty fall and received minor trauma to his spine, which had resulted in a temporary loss of nerve sensory; he'd had trouble walking and going to the bathroom for a month, until his injuries had healed. Because of that, he'd had to wear diapers for a while. Yami was just currently thankful that Jiisan didn't throw things out; he was somewhat of a pack rat.  
  
"Yugi? Are you alright?" Yami lifted Yugi into his arms, holding his trembling aibou. Yugi just nodded, his face pressed into the older boy's neck, his hot tears sliding down Yami's skin.  
  
Yami carried Yugi back into his room, firmly shutting the closet door. Holding Yugi with one arm, he spread the blankets out then lay down with his hikari cradled in his arms and against his chest. They were laying on top of the first blanket, then Yami pulled the second one on top of them, covering Yugi completely. Yami had positioned them so that he had a good view of the closet. He closed his eyes, only leaving them open the barest, undetectable slits. While Yugi fell asleep, Yami pretended to sleep, summoning up his Shadow powers, which he hand't used in a long time. Tonight, he was going to have to use them again. He was going to find out what was in the closet, and then destroy it.  
  
&&&&  
  
*grins * so, what do y'all think? is it fineally getting any better? 


	8. total anahalation

hey all! here we have the last and final chapter of this story! squee!! ^__________^ go me!!!  
  
oh, and i've got a lil joke for y'all; how do you make a kleenex dance?  
  
you put a little boogie in it!  
  
*snickers *  
  
yam: *rolls eyes * onna, that was so lame  
  
aww, shudd up, yam. i think it's cute, and it's kinda appropriate for this fic....boogie.....boogie man.....get it?  
  
yam: ..........  
  
yug: ............  
  
malik: ............  
  
-_-. at least i try.  
  
yam: and fail miserably  
  
hey! *glares at yam *  
  
yam: time to start your stupid fic! *takes off running *  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Yami shifted his sleeping hikari further up on his chest, nuzzling his face into his soft, tri-colored hair and peering through one half open crimson eye at the closet as he felt a shift in the energy in there. He was sorry he had doubted his aibou, and he unconsciously hugged the smaller one tighter against his body.  
  
Yugi, meanwhile, was thoroughly exhausted by now, and was curled up against Yami, fully and deeply asleep. Yami fought sleep off as best he could; he had to be fully alert and aware to catch....whatever was in there. Yami's eyes narrowed as he tried to home in on whatever was in there, to get a sense of it's power, but, in the vast darkness, he couldn't track the creature. He had to wait until it made itself known.  
  
The closet door creaked open a tiny bit, the rusted hinges squeaking, then the piggy bank scraped against the dresser slowly, like an invisible hand was tugging at it. Yugi whimpered, nuzzling his face into Yami's chest, and the older boy responded by shifting his body so his slim frame was covering more of Yugi's tiny, petite one.  
  
The piggy bank fell to the carpeted floor, bouncing heavily. Then, Yugi's rubber ducky fell as well with a squeak. Yugi shuddered. Yami tightened his arms about him. The window panes rattled. Yugi cried out, pressing his small form more tightly against Yami, and the former pharaoh felt a warmth as Yugi was so terrified that he'd lost control of his bladder yet again. But, thankfully, this time, since the little one was wearing a diaper, nothing got wet, so Yami could continue to feign sleep.  
  
Somehow, this entity's presence was familiar. It was distorted, changed, and stronger, but it was familiar. Yami searched his mind, wondering who it could be, but he'd faced and defeated so many opponents, that he couldn't place this faint aura. Well, whoever they were, they were going to pay, dearly.  
  
Yami felt a tugging on the blankets that covered them. The hair on his spine stood on end, and he got goose bumps and suddenly felt chill. That entity was close.....way too close for comfort. Yami's eyes snapped fully open, his crimson depths ablaze with fury, and the millennium eye glowed on his forehead as he shot to a sitting position. His dark powers allowed him to see in the darkness. Yugi was brought up as well, cradled in Yami's arms and snuggled against his chest.  
  
Yami didn't falter nor show any fear once. There was a creature at the end of their bed; it was a terrible monster with pasty white face, purple hair going in all directions, rotting green teeth bared in a feral grin, and malicious, beady black eyes. It looked so familiar....yet so different.......  
  
"Aww, pharaoh, don't you remember me? I'm heartbroken." The figure laughed.  
  
Yami's narrowed eyes suddenly snapped wide in recognition. "Panic." He growled out.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"I sent your pathetic soul to the Shadow Realm. How did you escape?"  
  
Panic's wicked grin grew. "Lets just say not all the monsters there wanted to destroy me. I polymerized with one of the monsters, and I became the boogie man. Now, I'm back for my revenge. "  
  
Yami smirked, his eyes not showing any fear, for he felt none. "You're nothing but an overgrown bully. So typical of your lot. You wanted revenge on me, so you thought to pick on my precious aibou. "  
  
Panic laughed yet again in evil pleasure. "And it worked quite well, too. You're little brat won't be sleeping dry anytime soon." He cackled, his soulless black eyes flickering to Yugi's curled up, sleeping form. The tiny hikari wore a simple over sized t-shirt of Yami's, since all of his pajamas were dirty. The baggy t-shirt had ridded up, exposing Yugi's diapered bottom.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed in anger, and he arranged Yugi's shirt so it modestly covered the sleeping angel. Then, he lay Yugi down, and stood up, walking towards Panic, who retreated into the closet.  
  
"That's it, come on in, stupid pharaoh." Panic howled as Yami stepped right after him into the closet, and immediately gasped. They weren't in Yugi's closet anymore; all around them was nothing but eternal darkness, a place devoid of hope, love, and light. The Shadow Realm.  
  
Though Yami's heart beat quickened, he didn't show any outward signs of it. He had to defeat Panic, one and for all. No mercy this time; the demon clown's soul was going to be utterly destroyed.  
  
"You think I'll be easy to defeat, don't you, Yami? Well, this time around, I've grown much stronger. And I am familiar with your attacks; you can't surprise me." Panic was nowhere to be seen, and his voice echoed around in the darkness. Yami couldn't trace his energy.  
  
"Once I'm done with you, and I have sealed you away in the Shadow Realm forever, I'll go and tear your hikari's mind to a thousand tiny bits! He's going to end up in a mental institution for the rest of his little life! And I'll even haunt him there. I'll drive him over the brink of insanity."  
  
"That's what you think!" Yami yelled back in the darkness, then noticed that the echo was softer in one corner, almost as if there was a solid mass there to block it.  
  
Yami smirked. His millennium eye glowed very bright, illuminating the darkness and showing Panic's surprised form, then the former pharaoh held out his hand, palm splayed. "Obliterate!" Yami's eyes glowed a demonic red, making him look truly terrifying, as a wave of ever lasting darkness rushed out of his hand, a huge, palpable mass of purple, blue, green, and black, heading straight towards Panic, engulfing the human soul turned demon.  
  
Panic's cry suddenly froze in his mouth as the darkness washed over him, ripping and tearing him to pieces, slowly disintegrating his body and soul, and when the thick mass dripped into an evaporating, calm and bubbling puddle on the darkness of the Shadow Realm floor, Yami smirked.  
  
There was nothing left of Panic. It was as if he'd never existed. Yami smiled and his millennium eye glowed again, opening a portal back into the human world and his hikari.  
  
Yami found Yugi curled up and softly whimpering his name, clutching fearfully at the bed sheets as he squirmed, suffering from another night mare. Yami checked him, and, sure enough, his diaper was soaked. Yami sighed, yawning with exhaustion. He was beyond tired; he hadn't used his Shadow powers in a long time, and that took a toll on his already tired body. He quickly changed the sleeping hikari's diaper then settled down to sleep.  
  
Both of them slept the rest of the day.  
  
owari.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&  
  
yaaay! 'tis done! now, if only i could finish my other fics! 


End file.
